


Father Figure Conga-Line

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Free Use, Grandfather-Granddaughter Relationship, Incest, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: Average night for a daughter and granddaughter.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 45





	Father Figure Conga-Line

It was 11pm. She was on the couch in the living room on all fours, her grandpa behind her fucking her ass.

Ever since her grandparents moved in with them, she has had to deal with her Grandpa’s needs the same way as she already takes care of her father’s. He was gentler than her father but just as needful.

She had been trained well and had even been with her grandpa on occasions previously, so when he moved in she had a relatively easy time adapting. 

If anything it took more out of her grandpa to adapt, as before he had never had someone he could take and shove his cock into at any time, and learning that not asking or calling, but simply grabbing and thrusting was the way to go.

Her parents and grandma was chatting in the other room, though she couldn’t hear much of the conversation, most of it being drowned out by her Grandpas hips and balls slamming against her ass, along with his huffs and groans.

Her Dad walked into the room and sat down on the other end of the couch, visibly erect. Seemingly not paying any attention to them, not like he really had to as the aight was a more than daily occurrence.

“Hey Dad, don’t want me to take care of that?” She asked, confused as why he hadn’t shoved his cock down her throat as it was available.

“Waiting for your ass to be free, it’s late and you know I need a good rough fuck to sleep best.” He explained.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be done with your beauty any time now.” Her grandpa said through exhausted breath.

A short while later he came in his granddaughters ass, letting of a loud moan as he did.

Still inside of her, he leaned over, ruffling her hair. “Thank you sweetie.” He said warmly.

“Grandpa, you don’t have to thank me every time.” She told him, a giddy smile on her face.

“Oh I can and I will, most perfect little granddaughter I could have asked for.” He said in a chuckle as he pulled out of her. She blushed at the compliment. 

“I’ll be taking a bath, join me after your father is done will you?” He asked.

“Sure thing grandpa.” She responded.

Her father having taken the position behind his daughter, he pressed her upper back down to maker her ass stick up more, pulled her hair back for leverage, and pushed the entirety of his cock into her in one motion.

-

A long time later, having finished inside of his daughter, he gave a grunt of a “Night.” When pulling out and left for his bedroom.

She walked over to the bathroom with wobbly legs, seeing her grandpa warmly smile at her from the bathtub.

“There you are honey! Took quite a while.” He said.

“Yes, he had another load in him.” She said tiredly and joined him in the bath.

He pulled her over to him, setting her on his lap, water up to their chests.

“Wasn’t too hard on you I hope.” He told her, squeezing her breasts softly.

“Not at all, it’s what he has trained me for after all. Still, after you also joined, the 10th fuck of the day being an extra rough one gets a bit tiresome.” She said, trying hard to not sound too complianing.

“Oh honey, if you want I-“

“No, you don’t have to fuck my ass any less Grandpa.” She cut him of.

Her grandpa hummed a bit. “You’re just wonderful.” He told her. “How about you sleep in mine and grandmas bed tonight? You can be my cock warmer.” He told her affectionately.

“Yes, I'd love that.” She responded and leaned back heavily against his chest.

She could feel his erection growing up between her legs, and she felt very happy and relaxed over the whole situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my 4 am ramblings.
> 
> I’m probably gonna try out some more niche fetishes too, and also more grandpa/granddaughter stuff.
> 
> Most of it will be focused around a clear age gap/size difference though. Will also try going back to writing some longer stories apart from all these one shots.
> 
> And of course I’ll always write more incest too ;) <3


End file.
